Hanyou, Youkai, Hanyou
by Je-hechicerita
Summary: Un frío youkai se reencuentra con un pasado que había preferido olvidar... Que sucedería si el pasado regresa para evitar la eterna batalla... pero el peligro acecha.... confesiones, recuerdos, decisiones que pueden cambiar el destino
1. Presencias

CAPITULO 1

Presencias

Era un día normal, un poco frío por el amenazante otoño que comenzaba a presentarse, Inuyasha aún se recuperaba de una gran batalla contra una de las marionetas de Naraku. Los demás comían para reponer fuerzas.

- Las heridas de Inuyasha aún no sanan.-Shippo lo observaba

- Cállate Shippo, yo debo ser quien derrote a Naraku, no iba a dejar que Sesshoumaru interfiriera.

Kagome se levanta de repente y observa unos árboles

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?- Inuyasha se levantó costosamente

- No sé, siento una presencia extraña.

- Es verdad señorita Kagome, y es muy poderosa.-Asintió Miroku

- Iré a investigar.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar

-¡Ten cuidado Inuyasha!-Exclamó Kagome

-¡No molestes!, Sabes perfectamente que soy muy fuerte y con mi colmillo de

acero puedo vencer a cualquier enemigo. ¡No te metas!

-¡ABAJO!- Kagome se veía muy furiosa. -¡Eres un desagradecido, encima que me preocupo por ti me tratas así, por si no lo sabias estás herido!

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo, los árboles se empezaron a mover y de repente un gran monstruo que llevaba sobre él a Sesshomaru y a Jalen se hizo presente.

-¡SESSHOMARU!

- Estoy aquí porque tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- Sesshoumaru aterrizo frente a su hermano- No voy a volver a permitir que interfieras en una batalla que solo mía.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Inuyasha desenfundó su colmillo de acero para pelear con Sesshomaru. Kagome corrió hacia Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome, vete!-Exclamó el hanyou

-¡NO!, yo te ayudare con mis flechas, aún estas débil y un golpe mas que recibas podría matarte

-¡Miroku, llévatela lejos!- El monje obedeció y tomo a la joven del brazo

- Señorita Kagome, vamonos, será mejor que no nos entrometamos-

- Monje Miroku, él esta herido, no tiene fuerzas para luchar-

Al ver esta situación, Sango se dirigió hacia Kagome para convencerla.

-Su excelencia tiene razón Kagome, esta pelea la tienen que arreglar entre ellos, y si nos quedamos aquí corremos mucho peligro, ¿entiendes?

-Está bien.- Kagome suspiró preocupada

La pelea entre los dos hermanos se desató, nadie detecto la presencia de una persona que observaba desde unos árboles.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha salieron gravemente heridos luego de la gran batalla. Sango y Miroku cargaron en brazos a Inuyasha, que estaba inconciente, hasta la choza hecha con palos y paja en la que estaban hospedados en la aldea, el hogar de la anciana Kaede.

-¡AY! TEN MÁS CUIDADO ANCIANA.-Inuyasha se quejaba

-Estas heridas son bastante profundas, tendré que seguirte curando.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.- Le dijo Kagome al hanyou

-No molestes, además, yo estoy bien.

En ese instante la anciana Kaede le frotó en la espalda un paño con ungüento de hierbas medicinales.

- ¡¡¡AY!!!

-Si, ya veo lo bien que estás.- Agregó Kagome sarcástica

-Inuyasha...- Dijo Sango preocupada

- ¿Qué?

-Cuando tú y Sesshomaru peleaban yo sentí una presencia.

-Tal vez era Jaken

-No era él, yo también la sentí y era demasiado poderosa.- Agregó Miroku muy serio

-¿Y... y si era Naraku?- Shippo estaba asustado

- Debemos estar alerta.-El semblante de Inuyasha se tornó serio

Luego de esta conversación todos trataron de descansar un poco.

Al amanecer, a unos kilómetros de la aldea abandonada, había otra aldea con muchos habitantes y con grandes campos de hermosas flores. Una mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color verdoso y con un hermoso kimono blanco con flores lila y un cinturón rojo, con una canasta con flores en su mano caminaba saludando a todos. Una niña corrió alegremente hacia ella.

-Señorita Naromi, hoy debe purificar la cadena de flores que se encuentra en el templo.-Sonrió la niña

-No lo he olvidado Shikumy, ahora, ve a jugar.-Contestó dulcemente

La niña le sonrió y se marchó, Naromi siguió caminando y entró a una choza muy decorada con flores, hecha de madera de ombú. Ella dejó su canasta con flores sobre una mesa de madera y se acercó a un retrato dibujado de un niño, parecía muy antiguo.

En ese momento escuchó la voz de una persona que la llamaba y salió rápidamente mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

***

Kaede estaba ya levantada preparando una medicina para curar las heridas de Inuyasha cuando Kagome salió de la choza.

-Buenos días anciana Kaede,- Saludó Kagome bostezando

- Buenos días Kagome. Me levanté temprano porque es un hermoso día y debo buscar más hierbas para curar a Inuyasha. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y las dos partieron a un bosque que estaba muy cerca de alli. Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado.

-Anciana Kaede, ¿esta hierba es medicinal?.- Preguntó Kagome desde el suelo

Kaede no le respondió.

- Anciana Kaede…

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta Kagome se levantó y al darse vuelta vio a la anciana Kaede mirando muy seria hacia unos troncos apilados en el pasto.

-Qué sucede anciana Kaede?-Preguntó la joven asustada

-Hay alguien detrás de esos troncos. ¡Quien quiera que seas sal de ahí ahora!-

Naromi salió de atrás de los troncos, sus ojos verde agua reflejaban algo de miedo

- Perdón por asustarlas, es que creí que era algún monstruo, entonces me escondí, en estas épocas no se puede confiar en nadie. Adiós.- Se disculpó la joven

Naromi se iba a marchar cuando el viento llevó hacia el suelo el dibujo del niño. Kagome lo levantó.

- ¡Señorita, se le cayó esto!.

Naromi volteó y se acercó desesperadamente.

- Gracias, si llegaba a perder esto todo habría terminado

Dibuja muy bien, un momento... –Kagome creyó reconocer el retrato-Este niño... . Anciana Kaede, venga aquí.

La anciana Kaede se acercó.

-Este niño es muy parecido a Inuyasha.- Rió Kagome

-¡Inuyasha!,¿Ustedes lo conocen?, Yo lo estoy buscando.- Gritó Naromi sorprendida y alegre

- S... si, ¿por qué lo buscas?- La sorpresa de Kagome se veía expresada en su rostro

- Eso no importa, ¿donde está. ?

Kaede:- En la aldea próxima a este campo

Naromi: - ¿En la aldea Mishisawa?

Kaede: - Si, así es.

Naromi se marcha corriendo. Kaede se quedó juntando las hierbas mientras Kagome se apresuró a correr hacia la aldea

La joven sacerdotisa entró a la choza y despertó a Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer?- Lo movió para que se despertara

-¿Qué mujer?-Pregunto balbuceando dormido

-Nos preguntó donde estabas, tenía un dibujo tuyo.- Contestó algo alterada

- No conozco a nadie que tenga un dibujo mío.

Inuyasha volvió a cerrar sus ojos y Kagome salió de la choza con curiosidad por saber quien era esa extraña mujer y que quería con Inuyasha.

Ya en el mediodía, todos estaban almorzando. Sango dejó de comer repentinamente, todos la miraron.

-¿Qué sucede Sango?- Preguntó Shippo

-Hay alguien más aquí.

-Si, y tiene un fragmento de la perla de Shikon- Agregó Kagome

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^^, realmente las cosas se van a ir descubriendo de a poco. Faltan muchas sorpresas!!!.....**

**Una trampa? O realmente alguien proveniente del pasado de Inuyasha??**

**Capitulo 2: Hanyou x hanyou**


	2. Hanyou x hanyou

CAPITULO 2

Hanyou x hanyou

Inuyasha se levantó y junto con todos los demás fueron a investigar. Apareció un monstruo de tres cabezas.

- ¡Kagome, localiza el fragmento de la perla de Shikon!.- Gritó la anciana Kaede

Kagome empezó a observar todo el cuerpo del monstruo.

- ¡Ya lo vi!, Inuyasha, el fragmento esta en la cabeza del medio.-

- ¡Perfecto!.

Inuyasha desenfundó su colmillo de acero y fue directo a la cabeza del monstruo para obtener el fragmento, pero no le dio el tiempo ya que un rayo de luz azul fue directo a la cabeza del monstruo acabando con él. Shippo corrió a agarrar el fragmento. En ese momento Naromi apareció y fue corriendo a abrazar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha!

-¿Quién eres tu?.Acaso...

-Claro.-

Inuyasha muestra una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazó con más entusiasmo

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no podía articular palabra, Miroku y Sango la miraban sorprendidos.

Naromi soltó a Inuyasha y le acarició las orejas, ambos rieron.

- Soy Naromi-se presentó antes los demás, luego se dirigió al hanyou- Inuyasha, ¿Así que ella era tu novia?

- ¡YO NO SOY SU NOVIA!.-Exclamó Kagome

Inuyasha se sonrojó

- Ella es Kagome.

- Parece que significas mucho para ella- Comenzó a reír

Kagome se sonrojó también

-¡Que linda es!- Dijo Miroku

-¡Excelencia, tenga más respeto por la amiga de Inuyasha!.- Exclamó Sango luego de pegarle duramente con su hiraikotsu en la cabeza

Kaede llegó del bosque y al ver a Naromi se sorprendió mucho. Naromi volteó y la observó.

-Ahora que te veo, tú... tú eras amiga de mi hermana Kikyo.- Dijo la anciana

-¡¿Kaede?! ¿Eres tu?- corrió a abrazarla. -Perdóname por no reconocerte. ¿Cómo esta Kikyo?.Estoy ansiosa por verla.

-Ella ha muerto.- Contestó Inuyasha seriamente y bajando su mirada

Naromi dejó de abrazar a Kaede y lo miró

-No puede ser.-comenzó a llorar con fuerza y su sombrero cayó-¿Cómo sucedió?.

-Fue un terrible demonio llamado Náraku.- Explicó sin quitar su mirada del suelo

-_Tiene orejas de gato!-_Sango observó sorprendida

Naromi se secó las lágrimas y se tocó la cabeza

-Te sorprenden mis orejas ¿No?

-Perdón.- Se disculpó avergonzada la exterminadora

-No importa, yo también soy hanyou, mitad demonio mitad gato mágico- Sonrió - Inuyasha era mi único amigo, ya que todas las niñas se alejaban de mí, él fue el único que me entendió, pero luego mi madre me llevó a otra aldea para aumentar mi capacidad espiritual y nunca mas lo volví a ver. ¿Recuerdas Inuyasha?

-Sí, por supuesto.-Contestó levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa

Unas plantas se empezaron a mover y de repente apareció Sesshomaru.

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!!- Exclamó Naromi con felicidad

- ¿Naromi?,¿ Qué haces con el idiota de mi hermano?.

Naromi caminó hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No tienes derecho a hablarle asi, él es tu hermano.- Dijo enojada

-No debes entrometerte. Ese mitad bestia no se merece vivir.

-¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO MEREZCO VIVIR!¿O no Sesshomaru?-Exclamó llorando y seguido a eso le pegó una cachetada.

Sesshomaru la empujó contra un árbol que estaba al costado, ella se lastimó bastante.

- Ni siquiera te importa la llegada de Naromi, Sesshomaru.- Inuyasha estaba enojado

Kagome corrió a ayudar a Naromi y las dos, junto con los demás se fueron a esconder atrás de unas piedras. Naromi estaba muy triste.

**Finalmente, con ustedes….El nuevo personaje!! XDD, espero que les guste como se está desarrollando la historia ahora que la jovencita resulta conocer a ambos hermanos ñaka ñaka…**

**Próximo capítulo: De ideas y confesiones . Mmmm confesiones! No se lo pierdan!!! Reviews onegaiiii**


End file.
